


Cafuné

by cherrrycolamilk



Series: No More, And No Less [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post Eighth Year, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrrycolamilk/pseuds/cherrrycolamilk
Summary: (v.) running your fingers through your lover's hairRon and Blaise relax in their home on the couch
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: No More, And No Less [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cafuné

_It was a pretty quiet Sunday afternoon._

Ron and Blaise were sitting on the couch. Blaise was in between Ron's legs, his back leaning into the redhead's chest, silently reading a book. Ron's head was rested on his lover's shoulder, occasionally reading a few bits of the page his partner was on. He didn't get much out of it as Blaise read faster than him. Although sometimes Blaise would linger on a page for a bit longer so Ron could finish the page as well.

Of course, Ron hardly had any idea what the book was about.

But he enjoyed his boyfriend's presence.

A small tap could be heard from the glass window where Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, carried a few letters in his claws, his wings flapping impatiently.

"Do you have to get it?", Ron groaned as Blaise put his book down and got out of his spot to open the window for the runty owl.

Blaise smirked at the redhead who was obviously annoyed at the loss of their moment. The darker-skinned took the letters from the owl and gave Pigwidgeon a few of its treats.

"It's just some mail, no need to be so overdramatic. I swear, you're just like Draco in his first year.", Blaise laughed, returning to his original position between Ron's legs. The letters were long forgotten when he put them on the table back to the couch.

"Well I was touch starved.", Ron pouted.

"Salazar, you are such an idiot.", Blaise replied.

"But I am your idiot.", Ron smirked.

"Sure Weasley."

Ron readjusted the couple's position on the couch so he was sitting upright and Blaise was laying on the couch his head on Ron's lap. The laying boy picked his book back up reading it sideways as Ron just smiled.

Ron ran his finger through Blaise's hair. The redhead did like that a lot about his boyfriend. Ron loved to just play around with Blaise's curly hair. He grew it out a bit so it was as short as when they were at Hogwarts. Ron would sometimes find himself jealous at how easily his partner could fix his hair to perfection in a few minutes while he took almost half an hour to just keep his own hair down.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?", Ron said absentmindedly, his fingers stroking his lover's hair.

"You tell me that almost every single day. Do you ever plan on stopping?"

"Only for as long as I love you.", The ex-Gryffindor smiled warmly planting a kiss on the ex-Slytherin's cheek.

Blaise sighed in content. He wished that this moment would last forever. No need to worry about work, life, and everything else in between.

_They only needed each other._


End file.
